I Love You
by Chokedscreams
Summary: Nathanael accidentally falls in love with Sarah, and wonders if he'll ever be able to admit his love to her.


Nathanael was seated on a chair in the school hall, just beside Sarah, whom he had a GIANT crush on her by accident. He occasionally stole glances at her, and quickly turned back to the front when she glanced at him. Nathanael got up, and murmured to Sarah seriously,"Can I talk to you for a moment, Sarah?"

Sarah, obviously taken by surprise, nodded slowly in reply,"Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well."

Sarah got up, and followed Nat out of the school hall quietly. When they entered a dark alley, Nat thought silently to himself, _Okay. This is it. I must pluck up my courage to tell her. _He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pushed her against the wall in his firm grip. He gazed straight into her hazel eyes, which were widened in shock. "W-What are you doing, Nathanael?" she whimpered, cowering.

Suddenly, a light storm started, and soon drenched the two. "Sarah, I have thought about this for a long time. I just want to say... I... I love you," he whispered, both hands now beside her on the wall, blocking her from escaping, while ignoring the rain dripping and trickling down his skin.

Sarah gasped, as she mewled,"I love you too, Nat... You took the words right out of my mouth."

There was strained silence between them, before Nathanael advanced towards her, connecting his lips to her soft ones. Their tongues reached out desperately, twirling and playing with each other. "Mmph..." Sarah groaned, in mid-kiss, before Nat slowly redrew from her.

A small smile played on her lips, as she murmured in the rain,"I love you, Nat."

Nathanael smiled softly, before speaking out,"By now, school's probably dismissed. Wanna come over to my house?"

"Aww, sure thing," Sarah smiled.

Nat reached out to hold her hand gently, before leading her towards his house. When they entered the house, he led her to his bedroom and released her from his grip. "Well, shouldn't we truly show our love for each other?" he smirked playfully, pushing her onto the bed.

Sarah gasped, as she fell backwards onto his bed with him on her lean body. Knowing what he was getting at, she let him remove her t-shirt and jean pants. As he slowly unbuckled her bra, he once again kissed her affectionately. Pulling up her bra, what he saw amazed him in a dirty manner. On her breasts, two soft, sweet, light pink nipples were nestled in the middle. He smiled, and bent forward, sticking a tongue out as his mouth closed around one of her nipples, sucking on the nub passionately. Sarah moaned at the feeling, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Ungh..." she moaned, feeling a bulge pushing against her exposed clit through jean trousers. Nat stood up, and tugged at his belt, unbuckling it. He unbuttoned his shirt, and threw the clothes aside. Sarah kneeled down in front of him, his erection now in front of her mouth. Impressed by the size, she whispered,"Wow... Can I... taste it?"

"Of course, you may," he grunted.

Nodding enthuastically, she gave the tip a quick flick of her tongue, tasting his salty pre-cum. Hearing a moan coming from Nathanael, she enquired naughtily,"You like that?"

He nodded numbly, and commanded her,"More."

"Yes, sir," she smirked, and covered his penis in a barrage of licks, before she slowly took the entire flesh into her warm and moist mouth and bobbed her head along Nat's dick.

"Ohh... Sarah," he moaned, now pumping furiously into her,"I'm gonna... Cum!"

His thick sperm shot into her ready mouth, and down her throat, forcing her to swallow.

"Mm... Tasty," Sarah licked her lips, before standing up and pouncing onto the bed.

Nat got her hint, and moved onto the bed until he was above her, erection positioned at her labia. "Are you sure you want this, love?" he whispered, looking down at her.

Sarah nodded slowly, and mewed,"Take me, Nat. I love you."

Unable to resist any longer, Nat plunged deep into her, striking through her barrier in one blow. Sarah screamed in agony, as Nat pushed all the way til he was hilted snugly against her. After a while, Sarah nodded,"I think I'll be fine now."

"Okay," he smiled, and began redrawing out of her pussy until he was nearly completely out of her, before he slammed into her harder again.

Sarah winced, as he began pumping hard into her moist, shaven pussy. "Argh..." she moaned, as her body shook with pleasure. "Harder... I need you."

Nat smirked, and went harder and faster. "So... tight..." he moaned.

"I feel something coming on..." she whimpered.

"Me too. It's cum. Don't worry about it. We'll do it on the count of three. O-one... Two... Three!" he roared, as his sperm rushed into her virgin hole, some leaking out. Sarah groaned, as her own transparent female juices trickled out.

Though he had finished his business in her, Nathanael's eyes were still clouded in lust. "I'm gonna your tight backdoor, m'lady."

Sarah nodded in approval, and turned around on her knees, her ass facing him. Without hesitation, Nat slammed into her, racing through her rectum. "O-oh my goodness!" she howled, as she felt his dick pump in and out of her intestines. "Ohh... This is much tighter than your priceless cunt!" he groaned, before he squirted his masculine cream into her intestines.

"I love you, Nat..." Sarah whispered, as they laid on the bed, sweating and belly-to-belly.


End file.
